Файл:KERRIA - Warrior Cry (Official music video)
Описание We are living in a world where there is still so much discrimination and negativity. I want us to unite and celebrate every single person's uniqueness and diversity. At the end of the day love conquers all, which is why I have created this song to represent strength and to fight for love. We are all warriors in this world. We all live, breath, fight, and yearn for love. Both the track and the video stand for empowerment, strength, love, diversity, and peace. They were created to embrace people’s differences and bring light into our futures. Watch and enjoy! ————————— Stream the track in all popular streaming services: https://fanlink.to/warriorcry ————————— Join Kerria's social media: Facebook: https://facebook.com/kerriaofficial Instagram: @KerriaOfficial ————————— Director, director of photograpy: Bakhodir Yuldashev Producer: Azat Zhapekov Costume designer: Inna Kim MakeUp artists: Veronica Rodarte, Kseniya. Post production: HD Shot Studio Choreography & Movement Coaching: Taylor Banks & Niels van den Heuvel ————————— Authors/composers: Walter Afanasieff, Aleena Gibson, Mike Kintish, Karin Soiref Produced by Mike Kintish Recorded by Mike Kintish Mixed & Gethin Pearson Mastered by John Webber ℗© 2018 KS Production ————————— Kerria - Warrior Cry Lyrics Your state of mind is my downfall Your choice is my battleground My world collides if I get that call I’m tied to your ups and downs To your ups and downs Got your self trapped in this dry piece of land Looking for something bigger than water Hot in the head Deep in the heart It gets harder Can you here the Warrior, warrior cry Warrior, the warrior cry We fight for the ones we love, we do Fight for the ones we love Warrior, warrior cry I either live or die We fight for the ones we love, we do And I love you I’m your warrior I hide my tears, play the game Stronger when you’re around I face your fears, wear your pain I move to your ups and downs To your ups and downs Got your escape in the palm of your hand Keeping a hold of it a bit longer Hot in the head Deep in the heart It gets harder Can you here the Warrior, warrior cry Warrior, the warrior cry We fight for the ones we love, we do Fight for the ones we love Warrior, warrior cry I either live or die We fight for the ones we love Fight for the ones we love And I love you I’m your warrior So take this love And drink it down With me your always safe and sound You’ve done enough Gone far enough Your wise enough And your strong enough You can walk beyond this storm I’ll guide your steps until your home I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you with a warrior cry (And you know I’m gonna fight for you) I’m your warrior Can you hear the Warrior, warrior cry I either live or die We fight for the ones we love Fight for the ones we love Warrior, warrior cry I either live or die We fight for the ones we love Fight for the ones we love And I love you I’m your warrior Категория:Видео